The popularity of the Internet is ever increasing. Users may interact with the Internet to obtain various resources (e.g., content and services) and to connect with other people. Because there are many resources and a large number of other people accessible via the Internet, it may be difficult for a user to determine when it is safe to interact with resources and people that the user encounters during online activities.
When a user is unable to determine that a resource or another user is trustworthy, for instance, the user may be uncomfortable and/or may simply choose to forego some interactions. Accordingly, the inability to make informed trust decisions may detract from the user's online experiences and may have a chilling effect on Internet activities and transactions.